memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Redge/Archive
Welkom Welkom op Memory Alpha, Redge ;) -- Harry 08:57, 16 Jan 2004 (PST) Bedankt! Ik voel me nu al thuis. Ben jij toevallig ook bekent met het Federation Forum? -- Redge 17:33, 17 Jan 2004 (PST) :Heb er ooit wel es gepost, maar das al een hele tijd geleden.. -- Harry 01:38, 18 Jan 2004 (PST) Memory Alpha in Dutch Hi Redge, got your message. :-) If you're interested and willing, I think you could go ahead and start the process of translating the pages listed in the multilingual instruction page. Although Dutch is listed there, it hasn't actually been started yet. I just listed it there because Harry has agreed that Dutch would be one of the first languages we institute here. But Harry's been pretty busy lately and hasn't had time to work on it. So if you'd like to give it a shot, please feel free! Contact me via e-mail if you're interested. -- Dan Carlson 08:41, 7 Apr 2004 (PDT) Why your image got deleted... Hi Redge, just thought I'd post you a quick note to let you know why I deleted your portrait from your user page. Basically, according to the policies of what Memory Alpha is not, contributors aren't supposed to upload personally-related images for storage, even if they're to be displayed on your user page. (If you look carefully at my own user page, my portrait is actually hosted on my own website, it's not stored here on Memory Alpha.) Just a friendly FYI. :-) -- Dan Carlson 18:06, 18 May 2004 (CEST) Redirect from article to "Memory Alpha:" namespace Please don't create redirects from 'standard' titles ("Help")to those with a prefix ("Memory Alpha:Help"). Titles without prefix should be reserved for 'real' content. -- Cid Highwind 22:12, 6 Jun 2004 (CEST) /extra pages Redge, this is just a friendly notice that, while I think you've got a good idea, we really need to hammer out the canon policy concerning what we're going to accept and what we're not going to accept. Therefore, I'm deleting the "Akira class/extra" page for the time being. (We can bring it back later on if we go with your idea.) Okay? -- Dan Carlson 20:47, 15 Jun 2004 (CEST) No prob! Thanks for concidering it anyway! -- Redge 10:30, 17 Jun 2004 (CEST) Shield Frequency I think it refers to something mentioned in Star Trek: Generations when the Duras sisters obtained the shield frequency for the Enterprise-D. Wasn't there also an episode in TNG in which that smugler that worked for the Tal-Shiar attacked a federation outpost and distroyed because he had their shield-frequency? (PS. could you mention your user name?) -- Redge 11:30, 17 Jun 2004 (CEST) ViceAdmiralColorge here thnx! Downtime Notice My computer is down, I'm using a friends computer now. i will not be able to reach MA for a few days. Expect me back around sunday. Hope you guys won't mess up MA before I get back ;-) Redge 11:24, 7 Jul 2004 (CEST) Resolved. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:41, 14 Aug 2004 (CEST) Old talk page material Psst... Redge, you're not supposed to delete old data, you're supposed to archive it! I've taken care of that for you. ;-) -- Dan Carlson 20:16, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) ok. Let's just keep that between us! ;) -- Redge 20:21, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) Using Summary for talkpage material Redge, I think it would be nice if you would use the edit summary for, well... a summary of your edit. :) A recent example is Adrenaline. I caught that one, but it would have been easier to simply correct it or at least bring it up on the appropriate talk page. Thanks, Cid Highwind 21:04, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) (co)wrote Hi Redge! I found a few (very good) contributions concerning production staff. You often add a paragraph for "(co)wrote", which merely concludes the text above. (See Joe Menosky, Brannon Braga, Ronald D. Moore) This looks odd to me since it doesn't bring any new information, instead it repeats and chain-links repeated articles. What's the intention of this "(co)wrote" paragraph? -- Florian K 19:51, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) (Between you and me: I copied all that info from StarTrek.com and rewrote it. I didn't add those paragraphs myself. ;) Contributions Thankyou, my contributions tend to be very sporadic bue to a busy schedule but I humbly suggest you check out "My contributions" at my user talk page for more of the same -- Valaraukar Other users pages I noticed you 'filling in' some user pages recently, Redge. I would suggest you not create pages belonging to other users in future, since those are their personal pages. If they wish to create one, they will do so themselves. Thanks. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:26, Aug 14, 2004 (CEST) References/Pictures Instead of posting on talk pages asking for references and images to be included, how about you find them yourself? It irritates me no end, especially since people aren't likely to look at the talk pages once they go off RC, and nothing gets done as a result. For the sake of five minutes searching, you could have what you want in the article. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:27, Aug 20, 2004 (CEST) :The problem is that I am not such a well versed Trekkie, especially when it comes to TOS. I often have no idea where material comes from, and no idea where to find it. I post these remarks to attract attention from other users who may know where to find it, and because I find information lacking references perhaps just as iritating as you find those remarks. If you wish, I could rephrase my requests for references, to be a bit more elaborate, but it would essentially come down to the same. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 23:34, 20 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::That would be helpful. I understand why you make the requests, but the abruptness of them, and the frequency with which you make them does irritate. I would suggest, instead of posting them at the talk page, seek out the user who added the info, and request a reference at their talk page. Post picture requests at . Failing all that, Google is your friend. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:41, Aug 20, 2004 (CEST) :::I really like doing screen caps, Redge. If ever you can't find what you're looking for, ask me and I'll see what I can do.Defiant | ''Talk'' Appearances Page What exactly are you wanting me to do? The original plan was to create Appearances of Deep Space Nine Recurring Characters with each character and every episode they appeared in. Then I or someone else could also create pages for the other series. I think it would be too big to put them all in one page. Is this all you were saying too?Ryan123450 07:25, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) A Question About Episode Page References Editing , when I lengthened the summary I removed a number of references from the references section, since they now existed as free links in the new summary, or had already existed in the Guest Appearances section. My understanding of the style guide suggested this was the correct approach. Captainmike put them all back, but not as links. Now you've made them all links again, and we're back to where we started. I'm asking because I'd like to do it right the first time -- if there is a right. The nature of a wiki is such that everyone's going to have their own ideas -- but it seems that certain broad classes of page, such as show summaries, should be handled consistently, whatever the ultimate format is. I'm not even sure where to raise this discussion, which is why it's here -- no page on the list of 'Special' pages seems appropriate, and I'm still green enough not to know where a lot of things are. Any suggests or comments you care to make would be welcome. Thanks - Balok 20:35, 25 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Well, if you're not sure, you should (in my experience) address it at the Talk page first, and if there is a more appropriate page to discuss it, someone will move the discussion. The way I understand t, if there is a definite policy regarding references and reference links, it's still discussed. I'll open a discussion on . We'll discuss it there. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:42, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST)